


乱花丛

by delaymaru



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 道士下山 | Monk Comes Down The Mountain (2015), 金粉世家 | The Story of a Noble Family（2002）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 金燕西半喘着想，包戏子的纨绔少爷不少，怎么他却成了万里挑一的被压的那一个？





	乱花丛

初到沪上初进戏院的那一晚，金燕西便做了个又暗又热的梦。

金燕西和其他纨绔子弟一样，爱往戏窝子里跑。别人挽着谁家的小姐去，他也就挽着别人家的小姐去。别人喝多热烈的彩，他也乐意捧多热烈的场。可有一件事不太一样，他也不知道该向谁说：别人要流连在小旦们的红巾翠袖盈盈目里，他却撞见个峻拔武生。

也奇怪，隔着一面妆，本来不该猜到对方本色。台上的眼眉再落拓俊利，也未必都向着戏外生人。这道理金燕西并非不懂：温香软玉也得够温够软，同翠翎铜钿又有什么干系？  
但那天晚上伸到他亵裤来的手却不但带温，且几乎是烫，烫得他小腹收紧。软倒不软，指腹结着薄茧，略带粗鲁地擦着金燕西的前端，简直令他语无伦次。金燕西的要害都被那只手擒着，每上下摩动一次他便颤一次，可惜怎样都挣不开，恍惚间倒像是自己正顶着腰往那人手里送似的。  
金燕西心里隐约知道对方不是女子，却又被服侍得极好，索性更不去想——是要等到第二天腿根处黏了一片时，才恍恍惚惚地想起前夜里一双凛凛的眼来。  
是沪上的第一扮相。

不缺娇莺软燕作玩伴的金七少，是不该将一场荒谬春梦记得太深。金燕西这样想，却不知不觉走到了对立面上——或者毋宁说是他也有几分青年心性，起先是想胜过那道斑斓的迷梦，后来这心思却变了味。  
成了他要胜过那梦中的人一般。  
至于拿什么去胜？他也不知，只管往戏院钻。既是总理家的少爷，就该三七开油头白西装，一笑就占着倜傥风流；在最前排坐得很端，一双眼却像鹿一样。  
他往台上望，眨也不眨眼地追着那武生，见他箭衣玄靴地登台，轮廓很硬身手也利落，双眼里投来凌厉的光，总让金燕西想起隼。金燕西现在知道了对方姓查：查老板。他不知要到何处去想，却总要去想查英卸了行头的样子，舌尖卷起来抵着上颚，将这三个字从心底拨出声。

-

查老板这场戏一演毕，金燕西便起身向后台。  
他见到的查英才卸了一身行头，一双手尚浸在水里，手巾搭在腕子上，眉心还残着一痕绯红。查英将眼抬起来，视线先往小厮的方向一斜，这才堪堪落在金燕西面上。  
“金公子——请进。”  
起先是面无表情地盯着金燕西，方才戏台上叱咤威风的劲头似乎散得很快，又像是被他彻底敛在面皮下；但笑也很快扬起来，只一边，幅度亦很小，颇有些嘲讽的意味。

-

金燕西半喘着想，包戏子的纨绔少爷不少，怎么他却成了万里挑一的被压的那一个？  
查英大约是穿惯了中式长衫，从金燕西身后去解他衬衣扣子时时动作就很慢。他的鼻息一阵一阵地挠着七少爷的颈侧，金燕西便一阵一阵地抖。  
查英的唇向上移，含中青年的耳垂，缓缓地往耳蜗里送气。金燕西抖得更厉害，思绪自然无以为继，偏偏查英还贴着他的耳廓出了声。他声音比脸廓要柔和很多，像热的汗正滴到金燕西的骨髓里。  
“在想什么？”衬衣被解开，胸膛露出来，同和查英贴着的地方相较，那处自然感到冷。金燕西缩了一下，下意识地想找个什么地方蹭：“唔……在想第一次见到你——嘶！”  
他左边乳珠被查英一掐，上身登时僵了，唯有酥麻爬过乳尖又蹿向脊椎。右边那粒却又更像不满足，竟自己硬挺起来：金燕西被查英握着手往自己胸口按，自然按着那一小点；又被唆使着左右地拨，那儿竟更凸起，且显得有些可怜。  
金燕西脸发着红，面色不太好看，热意却开始往下身汇，渐渐就到了不容忽视的地步。  
“第一次……”查英去解他裤子了，但也很慢，不时碰到硬挺的地方又有意般避开。等他彻底脱下金燕西的裤子，那儿早已勃发难耐，铃口有前液渗出又沿柱身淌下，闪着滑腻的水光。“七少爷便是在这后台见到我，对不对？”  
他握着金燕西的分身，玩他的囊袋，亦时重时轻地揉着会阴；指端碰着龟头又向下滑，拨着阳筋。金燕西被他套弄得情动，忍不住将头向后仰，好像是将耳垂往查英齿间送。查英玩着他，手法娴熟，他却连半个字都说不出，脑袋里早烧成了黏糊糊一片，眼里也泛了水雾。  
那边厢查英得不到回应，又开始咬他的耳垂，舌尖还往耳蜗里谈，一进一出的也像交媾。

查英说得没错，金燕西第一次同他相见就是在此。沪上名角的后台不好进，金燕西心道既然关系不好托（但也被他打通了），那就该更十足珍惜，故见到查老板时反而收了那一身少爷架。只是但连蓬勃心绪都一并压住，出口的话反而显得客套。  
他见查英仍是冷而沉静的脸，心中懊悔。不料一颗心仍烧不成灰，又催他往这里钻。没想到这回却有小厮传话，道查老板要邀七少爷一叙。查英也是早早就在沪上成了名，一路意气风发，只是神气不爱在面上显出——时日渐久，两人便熟络起来。这时候那混沌恍惚的梦却被金燕西抛到脑后了。  
他有天兴起，邀查英去自己住处，又邀了几个相熟的少爷，未料变故就在那一日。大约是多喝了几盅，席间酒酣耳热口不择言的事也就不再稀罕。便有某家的少爷眉飞色舞地谈起包了戏子的事来，大赞声音如何纤甜身段如何袅娜，往后的话便有些不堪入耳。金燕西心道不好，急忙劝人打住；对方虽止住话头，一双眼却又往查英这位沪上红人看去。  
金燕西便眼睁睁看着查英起身，拂袖而去。他走的时候朗月正好，月色就在他长衫上溅出惨白来。

他寻思如何道歉，但千言万语却总找不到话头。托人传了几次话，结果都是查老板不愿见他。金七少正是孟浪恣肆的年纪，难得有什么深得化不开的心结，查英却偏偏成了那难得的一个。但金燕西起先被冷落着，未悟到这层滋味，反而是决定抛开不想的时候，有人传话说查老板专程给七少爷送了张戏票来。  
有什么办法？他只要听这话，就连金荣都抛下了。戏院兼作剧院，装置布景颇带洋人风味，他目光在场内绕一周，二楼包厢象牙白，未开场时大幕深红。心慌的人一见，便觉得是惊人景致。金燕西便不自觉想，他这算是单刀赴会还是负荆请罪？又等到锣鼓丝竹响起来了，才确信自己成不了尾生。查英仍给他留的前排最中的位置，一抬头便是武生出场，黑氅皂靴赤幡旗，傅粉下的眼仁分明得很。  
端的是光彩照人。  
可又像立在了通天彻地的光里，先前能直刺到金燕西胸膛里的视线，如今竟不分明。

-

金燕西的阳筋被查英刮着，起先是指茧，后来则换了指甲，一下一下的刺激更甚。  
他眼角都红了，双腿打着颤，小腹一抽一抽，双腿也忍不住痉挛，已是要出精的前兆。他倒吸着气，查英大抵察觉到这点，但手上动作仍一刻不停，吐息还绕着他的耳廓。  
“七少爷这样快，还有余裕做那些龌蹉事……？”  
金燕西自然没法回答查英，查英便自己抬了抬嘴角。指肚忽然在金燕西铃口一蹭，便见对方一颤，浑身肌肉都绷紧。阳根一跳一跳，显是到了出精关口。  
查英不松手，反而加力将他握住。拇指食指擦着龟棱阳筋向下滑，到底再圈起来掐着阴茎根部，另一只手也绕过去，掌心耐心地兜着囊袋摩挲，指腹顺势压在会阴上打转。金燕西被撩拨得按捺不住，倒吸口冷气，下颌高高抬起，查英便在他囊袋上按下——  
原本要迸射的液体便登时一股股泄出来，沿着根茎的轮廓一路下淌，积在查英的掌缘，再淅沥沥地落下去。

像有一把火，从阳根处缠绵地烧起，沿着尾椎脊髓一路上蹿，甚而将金燕西的脑中都烧成一片白。前端未得到畅快的释放，无法言喻的快感却积得很厚，连带下肢又酥又麻——和梦中竟别无二致。  
他怎么又想起那个梦？这会儿金燕西倒忘了：分明就是那个不可说的梦令他接近查英，想起时反而莫名地不甘。  
射精后的腰是软的，忍不住要向后靠。但查英却半扶着他的腰，将他往墙上抵：金燕西堪堪拿手臂支住了上身，乳尖却时不时蹭过墙面，激得他低低喘。  
“七少爷想在哪里干龌龊事……这后台可还要得？”查英拿掌摩挲着金燕西的臀肉，偶尔指尖探到了臀缝边缘，又欲说还休地向回收，“隔一张帘，外面就是花花世界……的确刺激。”  
他这样一说，金燕西软下去的身躯又登时绷直，背脊上有汗珠泛出来。  
查英不再说话，呼吸都从耳边撤走，灌入耳蜗的却正是来自帘外的人声，且仿佛越来越近。金燕西浑身发着抖，想勉强着质问对方，听到一两声路过的皮鞋响，又赶紧咬死了唇，生怕叫人听出他在这里干着不可名状的事。  
查老板拍着金燕西的臀肉示意他分开腿，他竟也乖乖照作，心中倒鬼使神差想起某家少爷说起包小倌时那又风流、又不堪的情状——  
“唔！”  
查老板将已蓄势待发的分身楔进他腿间时，金燕西还是忍不住出了声，到一半便被捂住了口。他红着眼扭头去看身后的人，仿佛颇为委屈。查英又开始在他耳边吐着气声，下身亦开始前前后后地擦着他的大腿内侧。  
“查某也不想坏了名声，七少爷权且忍忍……”  
后半句的尾音几乎如一声叹。  
金燕西腿根常年不见天日，比身上其他肌肤都白皙细嫩许多，一经摩擦便有些发红，且传来又痒又辣的刺痛。查英掐着他的腰，在他身后进出，起先还压着速度，到后面便有些肆无忌惮。  
他被擦得疼，一疼浑身就哆嗦，但查英的阳根操进腿间时又能贴着他的会阴，一下下顶着他的子孙袋。他便又硬了，快感正不管不顾不依不饶地烧着他，他倒想抛开一切不管不顾。  
肩上忽然一热，接着嵌进牙尖，金燕西咬着唇仰头，脖颈的曲线昂起来。他的手在墙上一阵摸，是想抓握而不得。这时候指间却有新的热度挤进，金燕西眼前早有些恍惚，索性将它当个支点扣稳。  
过了三五秒他才想到那应当是查老板的手。可他怎就与他十指相扣了？这认知却蓦然令金燕西有些鼻酸。而查英还在出入着，喘息就喷在金燕西的后颈，混着肉体的拍击声。  
“我……”金燕西抓紧查英的手，忍不住回头去。他望着那双黑白分明、几乎令人心惊的眼，“我没有那个意思……查老板，我——”  
金燕西没想到查英因他这句话便抽出了分身。尚未回神就被翻过身，挺立的茎身就露在查英眼前。查英看着正颤巍巍吐着清液的那里，嘴角的笑早收了，而眼周亦有些红，同眉心未被卸去的绯色一道令人移不开眼。  
他欺身上前，将金燕西的一条腿折在自己腰间，两个人的分身便蹭在一处：又热、又黏、又滑，要用手圈才贴得紧。  
“可七少爷，”查英说，“你和那些少爷，不还是来自一处的？”  
查英喘息着，握着两根湿漉漉的性器套弄起来。耻毛蹭着耻毛，龟伞擦着阳筋，欲液淌出来融到一处，又顺着阳根的轮廓向下落——好一副淫靡景象。  
金燕西被他极娴熟的手法弄出前液不说，且又一次被弄出了泪，鹿一样的眼里好像有光被打碎了，应着套弄顶送的频率一颤一晃。他收紧了小腹蜷着脚尖，咬着唇压着自己的呜咽，从查英的角度能看见他细嫩腿根被擦出的红痕。  
这一回查英没在他射精时压着他的阳根。他自己也射了。白浊溅得很高，有几星溅在金燕西的胸口，旁边便是红肿又耸立的乳粒。  
查英看着这一幕，还没放下金燕西的腿，自己便倾身去舔那儿的痕迹；金燕西则拿手臂盖住了眼，刚刚剧烈起伏的胸膛平静了一会，又开始小幅度地起落。查英舔掉了精水起身，看见他眼尾的艳红里有水色亮出来。  
后来——过了很久——金燕西在眼上蹭了蹭，从查英手上夺过手巾，将身上都擦净。他也只在拿手巾时瞥了查英一眼，往后的其他时候，都只盯着旁处，盯他落在地上的衣服，盯盘在一边的皮带，盯一颗颗被他系起来的扣子。穿好衣服，抓一抓头发，他又是鲜活潇洒的金七少了。  
金七少挺直了腰板，阔步走去将帘子一掀，整个人便融进了喧嚣的声色里。  
倒是查英在他步出后台前一直凝视着他，窄削的脸又沉入静默中。

-

金燕西被逼到了巷尾。他并非不知是为什么：穿得周正，气度倜傥，屡屡从名角儿的后台出来，可见是个有油水的主；金荣和一干跟班都不在，想来本人也不难下手；总理家的少爷，不也得有落难的时候？何况这世上也总有那么一帮不知总理官家为何的草莽大胆人。  
他往四下环顾，找不到出路，便只好重新抬眼，盯死了正步步逼近的人。  
这一眼能有多大用？对面其中一人的武器都亮了出来，唰地掠开风声直取金燕西天灵盖。金燕西下意识后退，后脑便磕在巷尾的墙上，好在磕得不算懵，他尚知抬手格挡。这连招式也称不上的胡乱一挥，倒因被激起来的求生欲有了力量，竟也能将对方挥开。但手臂终究挨了一下，绸衣裳也挡不住红尘刀。  
金燕西捂着小臂嘶嘶喘气，刀口不深但长，或许也未见血，却把热意传到掌心。但背紧靠着夜里的墙，寒意便又追着脊骨咬上。  
彻底没了退路，他倒瞥见角落里横着半截不知何处来的折凳。下一刀撵得又狠又快，只是不太准，恰恰砍在金燕西右肩上方，墙皮溅起灰。他趁这机会矮一矮身，抓起折凳就忍着痛往前砸，却偏偏被捉住了凳脚；对面的人又用力一拉，他握着折凳的胳膊便被扯得生疼，连带整个身子又被拽起来向前扑，被抓着肩脱不开身。  
眼见着折凳被拽离甩开，那刀又刺过来，正是对着腹部掼。掼到中路又被握住了，就生生缩了回去。  
“捅什么？”那边有人出声，颇为不满，“留活的，放长线！”未必就知道他是总理公子，但绑票勒索的想法却很明确。  
金燕西抓住机会提膝往对方腰间一顶，又借势冲对面胫骨一蹬一踩脚，都是情急之下的招数，倒也叫对方吃痛。他捂着胳膊抽身想溜，对方反应却比他更快。才冲到半路便被揪住了领子。  
为避过一击重拳，金燕西下意识后退，却滑在地上。他拿肘撑着地往后撤，再度碰到墙面，他彻底明白是没处躲，心下凉了大半。而这时刀子也到了，冰冷的刀背一下下轻拍着七少爷的脸。  
“小少爷，你就老实点——”  
那“点”字出到一半，忽然失了底气，像被凿沉的船往下笔直地坠。往下坠的不止是语气，连整个身子都在直取后颈的一击中垮下。紧接着长棍一圈一挑，将几个沾上来的帮凶扫出几尺开外，虽无寒芒，倒已有了枪出如龙的架势。  
尚不待同金燕西同他四目相接，来人便背过身。夜里没几处亮着光，他那一袭白衫却极打眼：如今伫在金府七少爷面前的，不正是沪上赫赫有名的查老板？  
金七少下意识啊一声，还不待想起该说什么，便先被查老板横了一眼。目光仍微微下垂着，从长而斜的眼中扫出来，又静又戾。  
查英目光在金燕西身上逡巡片刻。耳边有风声起，便掉过头去喝一声，长棍（怕真是戏院来的道具）又抡向不死心的来人。银样镴枪头在他手里，也有了回回到肉的杀意。  
身畔一直是茫茫的夜，这下居然忽地森然起来。  
金燕西仿佛听到骨节碎裂的声音，又听到一两声痛叫惨呼，被棍风扫走。但他终究是被查英遮着视线，只能听个大概。  
也只知道查英在他面前出招的样子利落至极、也漂亮极了。汗仍在淌，夜间又有些冷，他便有些恍惚。金燕西恍惚着，便想起有天见查老板在戏台上那出《挑滑车》来。  
“见一派锦旗番招，见一派旗番招，风尘也那号咆哮，俺只待威风抖擞灭尔曹——”  
但此际的四下却很静寂，静了片刻，才听到查英将长棍丢开的一声。

-

查英三步并作两步到金燕西身边，将他拉起来。先前那人不太小心，倒下的瞬间刀在金燕西面上一擦，擦出一线红，不深不疼，单单颜色鲜明。查英盯了一阵，忽然伸指捻过去。  
“伤得重不重？”  
金燕西愣住了，他未回话，查英的手就在他面上停着。

隔半晌，金燕西突然抓住那只手。他敢去赌查老板不会甩开，却没想到自己当真赌中，这么着便又愣了半秒，任查英等着他，大半个脸沉在静默的阴影中。半秒后金燕西才终于想起自己要做的是什么，于是忽然笑了笑，凑身恶形恶相地吻在查英的唇上。  
可他先前以为这吻该是强硬的——至少强硬那方该是他七少爷。现下却是他乍尝到查英的唇舌，之前被他压在胸腔中的委屈又开始上浮，以至于他又一次忘了是自己主动，反而被查英的回应弄得浑身有些发软。  
因而一吻终了，他仓猝地喘了喘，遂立即将查英推离自己；虽然推离，手又按着查英心口不放。  
“有甚么要紧？”金七少指上加力，将查英胸口衣襟牵起一点，“这算甚么，还不及查老板咬我那口狠……”  
他并未告诉对方他其实是在从戏院回住处的路上遇到了那帮人。多奇怪，那次荒唐遭遇后他本以为他不会再去。可查老板，你在戏台上望台下的人，凌厉双目所见皆是混在光与尘中，白西装亮皮鞋怎么敢亮出来？  
可虽然是金燕西吞下了这些话，金燕西自己又不甘起来。  
他心中闪了如此多念想，对面的人却仍一言不发，因而攥着查英衣襟的指尖就有些发抖。  
他心一横，一退一转，将查英按在那面曾困着他自己的墙上，又不管不顾地吻上去。指尖的抖停不下来，去解人家盘扣的动作就不太利索。可查英也由着他动手，一点抗拒的意味也无。  
过了一会长衫竟也被解开，金燕西的手探进去，摸到的皮肤亘着些微微隆起的线痕。他意识到那是伤疤。  
这查老板是个怎样的人？  
金燕西的手顿了顿，旋即又不安分地摩挲起来。  
至少现在，是正吻着自己，且一点点解了自己的裤子，握上了自己的要害的人。

还要管什么呢？金燕西忽然觉出自己的迷恋。  
这迷恋像一把火，将心眼都烧得通透起来，琉璃一样地闪着光。  
“你说的没错，我的确是同那些少爷们来自一处，”他有样学样，手一路伸进查英的裤子里，摸到了查英的命根，那儿正同他一样，正渐渐地硬了。  
这回是换金七少贴着查老板的耳，缓缓地朝里面吐着息，是情话——也是心声：“可你凭什么就觉得，我这颗心，和他们的去处也得是一样的？”

恍惚里又换了位置，被按在暗巷深处的人又成了金燕西。  
他面对着查英，无端就觉得那双一贯凛然的眼里也开始闪潋滟的光。他上衣未被完全脱下，留了件衬衣勉强遮着上身，但领口敞得很开，胸廓乳珠都在布料的阴影中若隐若现，连着淡红的齿痕一起。  
真正露在空气里的是下身，西裤亵裤俱褪到了脚跟，阳具挺得很高，被查英的手圈着来来回回地摩，顶端颤着清亮的前液。  
“哈啊……呼……”  
金燕西被查英捋得舒服，忍不住开始前后晃着胯间，往查英掌中顶。查英垂了眼看那里，加快了手的频率。龟肉被常年持枪持刀的指时轻时重地捻着，酥麻的感觉潮水般噬咬着金燕西的神经。  
射精时的快感让他头脑中一片春雨朦胧，他险些忘了去听查英开口时究竟说了什么。而查英也不擦拭掌中白浊，另一只手抬起金燕西的腿，往自己腰上贴。  
“这儿没脂没膏，勉强七少爷忍着点。”  
手在金燕西臀上一滑，指端便陷进臀缝中，轻轻蹭着后穴边缘。这动作让金燕西绷直身子，更用力地抱着查英，也难分辨是出于不安还是出于信任。查英按了按穴周，便就着七少爷射出的东西去开拓他后面。  
第一根手指进入时金燕西短促地叫了声，随即一口咬中查英肩头，活像对那日的报复。  
金燕西以前从未经历过这些，被闯入的身体不自觉向前，尽力贴靠着查英。他能清楚地感到被进入时的疼，也能感知到查老板的手指在他体内的轮廓：那手指在台上捏过手势，掌过幡旗，在台下则擦过他的脸，甚至捻过他的那里，而后现在又在他身后进出深入着，一出一入同穴肉忘情地缠绵——就这样一路摸索着，直至按在了穴壁那一点上。  
他松开口，伏在查英肩头呜咽出声，阳具又站起来贴着查英小腹。麻痒混着微微的疼从身后那一点涌出来，来去都很快。  
他还未醒过神，第二根手指又探进来，将穴口撑得更开。这两根手指在体内停留得稍久些，待金燕西彻底适应了那种被撑开的胀痛，第三根手指才加进来，进出间竟在他体内翻搅起些许水响。  
三根手指一齐在那处碾磨。金燕西微微弓起身子，甘酥痒麻齐齐由穴壁游开，牵着阳根和小腹都一跳一跳。快感像春水般涓涓地扩开，顷刻便浸透了全身。  
他被弄得难耐，勾着脚尖去蹭查英腰间，喘了好一会才断断续续地吐出字句来。  
“你倒是……进、进来啊……”  
查英闻言将金燕西另一只腿也抬起，被手指搅出泥泞水光的后穴便暴露在眼前。金燕西被那目光看得有些难堪，双腿下意识往回收又被查英分得更开——查老板就在金七少眼皮子底下，将自己的分身抵上了对方微微翕张的穴口。  
金燕西咽了口唾沫，从心底的迷恋中尝出自己的期待来。  
阳物的尺寸和手指毕竟不同，又没有润滑的脂膏，金燕西吞得有些难受，查英进得也吃力，一直在前面弄金燕西的分身，咬着他的耳垂亲着他的眼角安抚着让他放松，这样才一寸寸地送了进去。  
顶到底时，两个人竟都极默契地长舒了一口气。  
金燕西望着查英的眉眼，望见他眉心沁出的汗珠，说不上为什么，却对着他笑了笑。

顶到了底，却又不急着大开大合地插送，反而抽出一点来，只留一半在体内。紧接着便是徐徐浅浅地蹭。这做法金燕西却很是受用，也不顾巷外随时可能路过的脚步，被擦着呜呜咽咽地溢出了声。  
他忍不住送了一只手到下面握着自己的阳具——也握着查英的手，前后圈弄着。  
如此面对，他就和沪上查老板的双眼如此近。金燕西仰着头，想：查老板的眼当真像海一样。  
这想法闪现的瞬间，顶送突然快起来，每一次抽插都比先前更进一些，最后才又一次整根没到了后穴深处，查英的囊袋就拍在金燕西的会阴上，一下下地蹭着。  
查英快速地抽送着，阳物被穴肉缠着似乎又胀了几分。呼吸粗重起来，压迫也更重，他抬着金燕西的臀，一次次沉重而精准地擦过金燕西的敏感处。  
“呜——啊！啊！”  
每顶一次，金燕西便呻吟一声，像求饶又像求欢，却只发着声，既不肯劝查英快些，又不愿劝他慢些，更罔论停下来；呼吸被查英的冲撞弄得凌乱，情欲快慰里竟有了窒闷的预感。  
被冲撞磨蹭时的微痛麻木了，却能敏感地觉察到查英的耻毛正贴着他的穴口摩擦，而欲液也正被顶得自内而外地翻出来，浸着红肿不堪的皮肤。  
体内那处被反复刺激着，才射过一次的龟眼又酸又麻。他徘徊于将射未射的边缘，无处可逃，下意识收着后面，痉挛着将查英绞得更紧。  
“要……呜……要、要去——”  
查英慢下来的时候他竟有些迷茫，揽在对方肩上的手松开一阵，停在空中。听到查英深深吸气，而后体内被狠狠地捣了数下。金燕西的胳膊仍直在半空里，不自觉攥了拳又突然放开。如求救般他往查英眼中望，恰巧望着那两丸黑水银中颀长身影。  
喉间忽然一紧，同时感到查老板也在他体内顿住了，硬直的茎身微微地抖着。  
再然后，他被冲刷着射了出来。

泄身后查英缓过一阵。叹了口气，扶着金七少将自己撤出去。被插着的那儿还很紧，抽出时甚至能听着噗的一声。好在这时的金燕西仍处于出精后的迷蒙中，不然定会更难堪——然而随之自股间淌出的滑腻白液也够他消受。  
他掏出手巾，替金燕西擦干净身子又穿好裤子才打算松开他。但一松手对方便向下滑，差一点要摔在地上的时候又被查英捞住，随即被背在了武生背上。  
“走不动了吧……”  
金燕西从鼻腔里嗯了一声来回答他，手臂软软地垂着，光划的内侧贴着查英的颈。

金燕西被干得失神，几乎连眼皮都抬不起来，就这样被查英背着走出了巷口，半眯的眼里望见矮矮的一行黑瓦，又在看到青石街衢后才略微清醒了些。  
“查老板这是……”他抬起头，股间还没被清理干净，有东西顺着查英的步伐滑出去，紧紧黏着腿侧，让他说话都没底气，“这是要去哪？”  
查老板默了默。随即像是答非所问，语气却舒缓了：“我家离的不远。”  
金燕西便在他背上笑了，胸膛微微地起伏着。他笑起来时是很好看的，露着两行白齿风流而粲然。可惜背着他的男人看不到。这也无妨，金七少想，待到了查老板家中——  
他定要讨一个两情相悦、唇齿留香的吻。


End file.
